Rachel
by neonsketch
Summary: Quinn has a secret, but it won't stay that way for long. Contains explicit content/language. Oneshot, might end up being a twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Quinn has a secret, but it won't stay that way for long.  
Warnings: explicit content, masturbation(female), oral

Any grammatical errors is all mine, and if you spot any please let me.

* * *

Quinn had a secret.

Rachel didn't know that whenever Quinn would sleep over, Quinn would quietly lay in bed next to her and masturbate. Rachel didn't know that when Quinn reached her climax, she would give a tiny moan in which there was a breathily whispered,

"Rachel"

Quinn had been harboring feelings for Rachel for some time now, ever since she has forgiven her for the insults and slushies. She had this aching feeling toward the brunette and it was hard for her to contain. It was those big brown eyes, the beautiful voice, and the warm personality that captured her heart. Those big brown eyes that held all of the kindness in the world. Yet there's no way that she would return her feelings back and has kept it a secret all this time.

It's senior year and Quinn still felt that way. She always felt that way whenever Rachel was near, but lying back to back with Rachel in her bed drew her mind toward certain thoughts. She tried to control her urges, but was unable to ke_ep herself from her fantasy._

_Rachel's feathery brown hair brushed across Quinn's face, tickling her nose, as she leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. A kiss so absolutely perfect, it brought tears to Quinn's eyes when it ended. Rachel delicately brushed the tears away with her fingers._

_"Your kisses are how I always imagined." Quinn said cupping Rachel cheek with her hand._

_"Oh, how so?" Rachel asked, a knowing smile on her face._

_"They're warm, and soft, and gentle..." Quinn trailed off, looking up at Rachel through half shut eyes._

_"Only the best for you," Rachel leaned down, her lips the barest centimeters from Quinn's, and whispered, "my angel." She kissed Quinn again, deeper, her tongue plunging into Quinn's mouth. Rachel's hands traveled across the blondes body, coming to rest on her breasts. She flexed her fingers, giving Quinn's perfectly shaped chest a squeeze. Quinn groaned around Rachel's tongue and whined when Rachel pulled away. She shifted so that she was settled on Quinn's thighs, her hands still on her chest. She squeezed again._

_"Don't tease me." Quinn moaned, brushing her hands up and down Rachel's sides. Rachel smirked._

_"Now why would I do that?" She squeezed, harder, thumbing Quinn's nipples through her shirt._

_"Ah, Rachel!" Quinn half-yelled, her back arching. Painfully slow, Rachel unbuttoned Quinn's shirt, exposing her breasts to the somewhat cool air of Rachel's bedroom, making her nipples hard. Rachel leaned down and planted a trail of kisses all over her left breast._

_"These are mine." Rachel whispered moving to the other. "They're both mine." Trailing her tongue around and over Quinn's nipple before taking it into her mouth. Quinn squirmed beneath Rachel, lacing her fingers through Rachel's long brown locks as that sensitive little nub of flesh was rolled between pink lips and scraped by white teeth._

_"Rach..." Quinn whispered. The breathy, near pleading, quality of her voice plainly gave away what she wanted. However, Rachel remained deliberately ignorant to her wants, and continued her ministrations on the other breast, suckling and licking gently at the nipple, leaving it shiny with saliva._

_"You know what I want, Rach. Why do you deny me?" Quinn asked, breathing shallow and labored. Rachel detached from Quinn's breast with a hard suck to the nipple that made Quinn arch her back again. Rachel crawled up so that she could be face to face with her lover._

_"Hm..Why do I?" Rachel chuckled. Her fingers were circling teasingly around Quinn's navel and the zipper of her skirt making her writhe._

_"P-please..." Quinn whispered, desperate with need._

_"Please what?" Rachel brought her lips to Quinn's neck and kissed along her throat, collar bone, and jaw line._

_"Please...touch me, Rach. Please."_

_Rachel pulled away and looked into Quinn's hazel eyes, a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth._

_"Of course, for you." Rachel said stroking Quinn's cheek. Her hand slowly slid down her body, trailing between her breasts and across her stomach as she again lowered her lips to Quinn's neck. Quinn groaned again as Rachel sucked on the vein in her neck, sending a shiver up and down her spine. Slowly, Rachel's fingers found their way into Quinn's skirt._

_"Oh shit, Rach! Please!" Quinn panted. Rachel grinned against her neck and cupped the blonde through her panties. Quinn felt herself grow wet as Rachel rubbed her in small circles with her palm, the rough fabric of her underwear on her clit almost sending her over the edge. "Ah, faster Rachel! Fuck me!" Quinn cried breathlessly. One of her own hands disappeared down her skirt, covering Rachel's, pressing harder and faster. Her other hand grabbed a handful of Rachel's hair, pulling her away from her neck so that Quinn could kiss her roughly._

_Rachel ripped away, seizing Quinn by the wrists, slamming her hands down on either side of Quinn's head, pinning her._

_"I don't think so," Rachel whispered, her voice deadly quiet, "We're doing this my way." Holding Quinn's wrists above her head with one hand, Rachel used her free hand to slide Quinn's skirt down her legs and off where they were tossed, unceremoniously, on the floor. Very shortly afterward, Quinn's sky-blue underwear joined them. Freeing her hands, but keeping a firm hand on her stomach, Rachel maneuvered herself down in between Quinn's legs, her face inches from her crotch. With either caring or cruel intentions, Quinn couldn't tell which, Rachel inserted her finger just up to the first knuckle, moving it all the way up and down Quinn's slit. She trembled under the touch. A single pearly drop of fluid escaped from within Quinn, Rachel caught it on her finger and massaged it into her clit. She tried to raise up and assist Rachel, but was stopped as Rachel lifted both of her legs up over her shoulders, again holding her down with both of her hands. Rachel's fingertip was quickly replaced by a more welcome invader. Rachel ran her tongue all over the outside of Quinn's pussy, lapping up the thin coat of moisture that had appeared there._

_Tears streaked down Quinn's cheeks, but not because of any pain or discomfort, but because Rachel was taking so damn long! As if her thoughts had been read, Rachel placed the tip of her tongue against Quinn's clit, rubbing it hard. More moisture seeped out, only to be greedily lapped up by Rachel as she ran her tongue all along the outer edge of Quinn's cunt. Rachel plunged her tongue in as far as it would go, licking Quinn into madness as her tongue trailed along the inside walls of her vagina. Quinn bucked her hips into Rachel's face, shoving her tongue in farther. She could feel an orgasm building, deep within her, she grinded against Rachel's tongue. Faster..faster...faster..._

"Faster. I'm almost there...just...a little...more.." Quinn felt her body start to seize up as she rubbed her clit like crazy. Her other hand was occupied with her breasts, her hand was up under her shirt, stroking her nipples. She bit her lip and turned her face into her pillow, stifling a moan that surely would have awoken her bed mate. The muscles in her lower body clenched and her eyes rolled in their sockets as an orgasm claimed her. "Rachel." she whispered. She rolled onto her back and pulled her hand from her pants. Her fingers shined with cum, she licked each and every one clean. She looked over at the still sleeping Rachel and quietly asked. "Do you ever moan my name the way I moan yours?" She sighed knowing Rachel wouldn't answer, she rolled back over and fell asleep.

But what Quinn didn't know, was that Rachel also had a secret. She was awake...

...and quietly wondering to herself if she'd ever be able to gather up enough courage to tell Quinn that she did.

* * *

Please review, I enjoy comments or critiques on my writing. This is my first time writing something like this so I hope it meets everyone's expectations.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I didn't know that people would actually like what I wrote lol. I'm glad I met all your expectations and hope you enjoy the second part of the story. Side note, a small appearance of Finn. Don't worry, he's just a minor character that would help Rachel out in this. As much as I don't like the character, I just can't picture him being a douche in my story. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

Warning: explicit content/language

* * *

Rachel didn't know what to do after that night. After Quinn masturbated next to her, she couldn't do anything but think about the blonde all day. She has been avoiding Quinn all day long, not knowing how to face her. She liked, practically loved her. Yet Rachel doesn't know how she can deal with knowing that Quinn was oh so very sexy during that night. All that plagued Rachel's mind was wanting to tell Quinn how she felt. At the moment Rachel is in Spanish class sitting next to Finn.

"Finn what do you think I should do? Should I tell Quinn how I feel or not?" Rachel said, looking at him, desperate in need of advice.

"Well Rach, I think you should tell Quinn." Finn said.

"How on earth am I suppose to tell her my feelings?"

"Take her out to Breadstix?" Finn suggested dumbly.

Rachel sighed. Sometimes she wondered why she went out with him in the first place. "Finn. This is Quinn we're talking about. You dated her for like five months!" Rachel exclaimed.

Finn shrugged. "We didn't even do much in that relationship."

"Geez, Finn. Come on! I'm coming to you as a friend who needs help."

Finn put up his hands in defense. "You gotta give me a break. It's weird for my ex-girlfriend to ask me for help to ask out my other ex-girlfriend. It's kind of weird, but in a good way you know. I'm glad you found someone that you love." Finn said, smiling sadly.

Rachel felt guilty at that moment. "Finn-"

"It's cool, don't worry. I'm not mad that you chose someone else. I'm sad that it can't be me, but I'm happy that it's Quinn though. Just make sure you get your girl alright?" Finn acclaim, nudging at her and smiling.

"Thank you Finn. That means a lot." Rachel said, giving him a side hug.

School ended and it was time for glee club. Everyone gathered into the choir room, Rachel sitting a few seats away from Quinn. She couldn't contain herself, wanting to tell Quinn, but at the same time scared of what's to come. Mr. Schue walked into the classroom, ready to start.

"Alright guys, does anybody here want to start us off?" Mr. Schue said. Rachel raised her hand quietly and everyone looked at her, including Quinn.

"I have a song that I would like to sing Mr. Schue." Rachel at this point was ready to pass out, being anxious to do this.

"The floor's yours Rachel." Mr. Schue smiled at her and sat at the seat next to Artie. Rachel went to the middle of the room and exhaled the breath of air that she has been holding in.

"I have a secret..." Rachel whispered. Everyone didn't hear what she said, except for Quinn. Those words just froze Quinn in her place.

"I have a secret that I have been hiding from someone. I've been so scared this entire time, hoping that this person would never find out, yet it was at that moment that I found that person, too, has a secret as well. I know that they didn't mean to reveal it themselves, but it came to me that I no longer should be afraid to hide my feelings no more. It was never my intention in telling you my feelings as I thought you would never return my unrequited feelings. But now I'm brave enough to tell you, that I love you. And with this song, I'm going to put my heart out to you." Rachel inhaled and exhaled. She stared deep into Quinn's eyes as the musicians began to play the song.

_Heartbeats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_  
_[ Lyrics from: c/christina+perri/a+thousand+years_ ]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

Everyone stood up and clapped. It was a beautiful performance for Rachel. Rachel was looking at the choir room and noticed that Quinn wasn't sitting in her seat.

"Um you guys? Where did Quinn go?" Rachel asked.

Everyone realized that Quinn was gone after that. Rachel looked distraught, feeling rejected at the fact that Quinn left during the performance. Glee club still went on, with performances from Kurt, Mercedes, and a duet from Artie and Blaine. After that, Mr. Schue called it a day and everyone left the choir room. Rachel noticed that Santana and Brittany still stayed in the club room. Rachel was about to leave when Santana called her out.

"Berry. What was the big idea with that song?" Santana gestured for Rachel to sit down. The only ones remaining in the room were Santana, Brittany, and Rachel.

"I don't know what you mean Santana." Rachel glanced at the floor, not wanting to speak or think about the song she put her heart into.

"Oh no Berry. You don't get to play this pity card here. I want to know what your intentions with Q." Santana said, looking at the brunette.

"Please Santana. I love Quinn. With every fiber on my body, I wasn't lying about my feelings."

"Then why the hell did it take three years for you to finally realize this! Do you know how much pain you brought to Quinn! She's been convincing herself that she will never have you. And all of a sudden you just suddenly confess your feelings? No, I can't accept this. You had your chances." Santana said curtly. She signaled Brittany to get up and they were going to leave the choir room when Rachel burst into tears, kneeling on the floor.

"NO! What I feel for Quinn is real. There is no denying the fact that I knew how Quinn felt for me, but at that time I've been deluded by my feelings for Finn that I never realized that I truly loved her. I know that this won't make up for all that I have done to her. But no more. I'm willing to be with Quinn, even if I have to go through the both of you. I understand that you're doing this to protect her. But I promise you two, that I will do what I can to make Quinn happy and make her feel like she's the only one, because she's the only one." Rachel shouted, wanting to let out her feelings.

The silence was overwhelming Rachel, wanting to get them to realize that she's telling the truth. Santana sighed. "Quinn's at home. That's where you'll find her."

"...what?" Rachel whispered, drying her tears.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Santana replied.

"Go get your girl Rach. She's not the kind of girl to be kept waiting you know." Brittany said, smiling at Rachel. She walked back to Rachel and helped her up.

"Thank you. And you too as well Santana." Rachel said, smiling at the both of them before running to go get Quinn.

"Why did you tell her where Quinn would be San?" Brittany asked, grabbing onto Santana's hand.

Santana ran her hand through her hair. "I just want Q to be happy, and I had to have Berry prove her worth. But that doesn't mean that she will be friend, oh no I'll still treat her the same as always."

"San please, you know you like Rachel. No need to hide it from me." Brittany giggled, kissing Santana's cheeks.

Blushing, Santana mumbled. "...I don't like her..." The two walked out of the choir room.

* * *

Rachel drove as fast as she can without getting into any accident. She arrived at Quinn's house. She got of her car, and all of a sudden, she felt really nervous but at the same time anxious. She didn't know what to say to to Quinn once she sees her. Rachel rang the doorbell. Part of her wants to burst out and tell her again on how she feels, but at the same wants to run and hide from Quinn. The door opened and it was Quinn. Quinn was surprised to see Rachel.

"Um hello Quinn." Rachel said nervously.

"Hey." Quinn replied, not looking at Rachel.

"Do you want to come inside?" Quinn said, opening the door for Rachel, not making any eye contact.

"Yeah, if that's not a problem." Rachel said. Quinn let her in. She led Rachel to her room, and both of them sat on the bed at an awkward distance.

The silence grew as minutes passed. Quinn was fidgeting with her fingers, glancing at Rachel as she was feeling rather apprehensive. Rachel was looking for the voice to speak. She's as nervous as Quinn is at the moment.

"Quinn, I love you." Rachel blurted out. She gasped, holding her mouth, not realizing that she said that out loud.

Quinn's breath hitched as she heard Rachel. She looked straight at Rachel to find any doubt in what she said. But all she could see is the truth.

"Why?" Quinn whispered, when she opened her eyes to look at Rachel, tears began to flow.

"Why what?" Rachel asked frowning, Rachel was saddened that her declaration of her wanting to be with Quinn caused her to cry.

"Why do you love me? For the past years, I have been a bitch to you. I threw slushies at you for god's sake! How can you love a terrible person like me?" Quinn whispered.

"Quinn. I have been blinded by my own feelings for you that I never realized that I have been hurting you. I didn't know, and for that I'm sorry. I should have told you I love you. I should have told you I love you a long time ago, I should have told you when I realized my feelings for you…" Rachel said, grabbing Quinn's hand.

"Rachel, I want to believe your words, I truly do. But how can you be with me? I'm terrible, I'm disgusting for doing something like that next to you at night. Just, why would you want to be with me?" Quinn shouted, letting her tears flow through her face.

"Quinn, look at me." Rachel said, her voice even. Quinn stared at Rachel.

"…the very reason why you should believe me when I say that I love you is because I have loved you that way since I first saw you walking through those hallways on the first day of school of freshmen year. When I first saw you, it was like I saw an angel walk into my life. I was just to weak to admit it to you. And to be honest, that night when you.. uh um you know, I thought it was really hot for you to do that." Quinn blushed at Rachel but still continued to listen to Rachel.

"Do you love me Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel, I do love you. I have always loved you." Quinn said, letting fresh tears let out of her eyes. Rachel dried off her tears and then she leaned forward to kiss her tears away, she kissed the tears again and again and again, the action overwhelming the girl.

"Right now, let me make up for all those time I've wasted, let me love you the way you want me to…For I wanted it too. I want to make you happy Quinn, that's all I want to do right now."

Quinn smiled, and laid her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel, I am happy. Just being with you right now, it's something I have always wanted. Just being able to hold you at this moment makes me the happiest girl alive."

Both girls leaned toward each other, their lips meeting. It's as if they never felt this sensation before.

"I love you." Both said as their lips parted.

"Quinn, let me love you." Rachel asked without her knowing that tears ran down her face. Quinn smiled and lifted a hand to wiped away Rachel's tears.

"I want to spend all my time with you Quinn. I want to be with you." Rachel whispered after their lips parted.

Quinn cried once more and she buried her face at Rachel's neck, "Sorry Rachel." she whispered again and again. Rachel embraced the girl in her arms as she tried to pacify her, one hand massaging Quinn's back lightly, just like how mothers pacify their children when they're crying because someone hurt them.

"Shh," Rachel then kissed Quinn's temple, "…can I at least see a real smile on this beautiful face?" Rachel asked smiling and then she lifted a hand to trace Quinn's lips and facial structures.

"I love you very much Rachel." Quinn said and she smiled just like the way Rachel wanted.

"And I love you Quinn…" Rachel once again leaned down and captured Quinn's lips.

The kiss deepened and their tongue met. Rachel's hands roamed Quinn's body, touching every curve that is covered by Quinn's night wear, her hands traveled southward to trace Quinn's long, slender and soft legs. When their lips parted, Rachel's lips found the girl's neck and decided to taste that delicate part, kissing, licking and biting. The successive and forceful actions elicited soft moans from the girl underneath which made Rachel work harder.

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered.

The brown haired girl stopped what she was doing and pulled away, "Will you make love to me Quinn?" the blonde haired girl nodded her head instead of replying with words. Rachel smiled.

She kneeled before Quinn and started unbuttoning her top as fast as she could. Once her torso was liberated, she began unbuttoning the other half but then she was stopped by Quinn's hand. Quinn leaned forward and looked up at Rachel's eyes, "Please let me?" she asked and was rewarded with a nod. And so Quinn continued to where Rachel stopped, placing soft kisses on parts that were slowly exposed upon unbuttoning her jeans, the slow, sensual movement of Quinn caused Rachel to close her eyes and purr. Quinn stopped once she unzipped her of her jeans, she looked at Rachel's face again. Rachel who felt the sudden termination of Quinn's action opened her eyes, she looked down at Quinn worriedly, "Quinn…"

"I wanted to see how beautiful you are," Quinn said and then she smiled, "Shall I continue?"

Relief washed over Rachel, she returned Quinn's smile and nodded, once the girl started to pull the jeans down, Rachel leaned forward, she grabbed Quinn's night wear at the back and started pulling them up. Quinn smiled at Rachel's action and pulled the pants along with Rachel's underwear fast.

Rachel blushing, she pulled on the night wear up after Quinn raised her arm to let the clothing slipped off her. Rachel smiled and lowered her body, they were just staring at each other's half nakedness, Rachel feeling bolder leaned forward and caught Quinn's at the center, where the clasp was located and using her teeth, Rachel unfastened it to reveal Quinn's scrumptious breast.

"Eager much Rachel?" Quinn teased but whether Quinn has something to add, it was silenced by Rachel pushing her on her back and Rachel's lips making its way to one of Quinn's erect nipple, her mouth clamped on it causing the older girl to moan and arched her back, "…Rach…"

The girl tried hard to lift her arms and wound it around Rachel, finding Rachel's bra clasp, she unfastened it to liberate Rachel's firm and beautiful mounds, sliding her hands down, she took both mounds in her hands and lightly squeezed on them. Rachel moaned releasing Quinn's nipple for a while but returned now with great fervor. It wasn't clear who's moaning or not, for the sound of ecstasy hanged through the air. Quinn continued to knead Rachel's mounds and Rachel paying homage to one mound with her mouth, the other with her unskillful fingers.

"God…Rachel," Quinn called out when Rachel left the mound and shifted to the other, biting and licking erect nipples with her tongue while her hand replaced her mouth and caressed the other nipple with her finger, slightly tagging and pinching it. The feeling of a tight pressure build up in Quinn gut caused her to moan Rachel's name a bit louder. Rachel decided she had enough of those luscious mounds pushed her body up, removing Quinn's hands on her chest she raised it up and pinned it over her head.

"I love you Quinn…I need you…" Rachel whispered then leaned down and caught the older girl's lips with her own. One hand holding Quinn's wrists prisoner and the other hand traveled southward until it made contact with Quinn's wet underwear. Their kiss was luxurious; there was no lust as there was only love. Without words, Rachel tugged on the underwear, the older girl elevated her hips to help Rachel rid of the last piece of cloth that hindered Rachel to see all of her. Rachel pulled away from their kiss and started kissing down: neck, chest, and then she came to Quinn's slightly rounded lower abdomen. Looking up at Quinn's hazel orbs that was intently watching her actions, she smiled and kissed it. She gave special attention to that part to the point Rachel mumbles words not intended for Quinn but to the temporary residents of that part.

Quinn put a hand on Rachel's head as the younger girl's lips went further south. The younger girl's hands were in between her thighs caressing them and then finally those same hands parted Quinn's legs my Quinn wants me Rachel thought as she was assaulted by the smell of Quinn's needs, without further prompting, she dipped her head down kissed Quinn's wet lower lips and then slid her tongue inside. The action caused the older girl to close her eyes, moan, raised her hips and held onto Rachel's hair, pushing the younger girl's head closer so as to deepen the penetration. With this reaction, Rachel licked and slid her tongue deeper, round and round her tongue made contact with Quinn's outer walls, the girl's moans became louder and her hips bucks frequently towards Rachel's face. While one of Quinn's hands were on Rachel's head, the other one was holding on to her own pillow, her hands balled into a fist as she tried not to scream with pleasure, but her attempt was unsuccessful and she scream Rachel's name when she found her sensitive bundle and worked with it, ending it with a light bite, Rachel pulled her head away, her face and mouth wet with Quinn's essence.

"…Rachel?" Quinn asked after pants, instead of replying, Rachel pushed herself upward and lip locked with Quinn, tasting herself in Rachel's lips and tongue. She gasped when Rachel pressed her hand to her heated sex and started rubbing it, Quinn bucked her hips towards Rachel's hands and she felt the pressure intensified, she could also feel her juices leaking out to Rachel's hands, "Rach…please…please…" Quinn begged when she pulled away from Rachel's kiss.

Rachel's lips found Quinn's breast once again and taking it in her mouth, her free hand grabbed Quinn's hand that was holding on to the pillow and intertwined them and without further prodding, she slid a finger inside Quinn's slippery lower lips, the sensation brought Quinn to tears, her hips bucking towards the invading finger. Rachel pulled away from the mound and watched Quinn's face, the older girl's eyes were closed, she was biting her lower lip, her face wet with tears and perspiration; she leaned forward and whispered to Quinn's ear, "Ready?" Quinn nodded, with that Rachel added a finger and pushed them a bit harder and her fingers crashed that barrier that makes Quinn a girl.

Quinn stiffened when she felt the sudden sensation of pain, she bite harder causing her lips to bleed, but her hips regain its motion later when the pain was replaced by waves and waves of pleasure brought about by Rachel's fingers. She bucked her hips, her hand tightened at Rachel's hand. She could feel the pressure rising and knew that soon she'll have her first climax. Their movements became fast, and so was their breathing. The older girl moaned Rachel's name over and over as if it was the only word Quinn knew at that moment…and a final scream before Quinn stiffened and then gradually relax. Rachel pulled out her finger, brought it to her mouth and licked it before lying next to Quinn. She pulled the older girl who was crying closer and embraced her as she pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you Rachel…" Quinn said as she buried her head in Rachel's chest.

"I love you too Quinn…" Rachel watched Quinn's body trembles as she cried, "Quinn, please stop crying. Seeing you cry makes you look ugly." Rachel joked then smiled when she heard Quinn made a muffled laugh. All you can hear is the slight breathing from the both of them.

"...so Rachel. Are you ready for round two?"

* * *

I hope this meets everyone's expectation. This should be the end of this story. But don't worry, I'm currently working on another story, as well as a set of oneshots I will upload later this month. I'll have more time to write once my winter break starts.

Song used: Christina Perri - A Thousand Years


End file.
